Behind his mask
by Ejes
Summary: Quête de vérité, fugue, incendie ; un savant cocktail poussant Kida à se découvrir lui même et à comprendre son pire ennemi. Mais sous ce masque de haine, n'y a-t-il rien d'autre ? IzaKida, two-shots !
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une fanfic suite à la demande de Rikka Yomi qui voulait un IzaKida =D Alors, bien que je doive avouer que ce n'est pas mon couple préféré, j'ai pris ma plum...mon clavier et j'ai écrit ça. Il s'agit d'une histoire en deux chapitres, et le second sera bien plus court.**_

_**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais bien à Narita Ryohgo :D Et maintenant, appréciez ce chapitre !**_

* * *

Behind his mask.

Chapitre premier : Pourquoi ?!

« _Masaomi,_

_Si tu lis ceci, je ne suis plus là. Excuse moi d'avance pour la peine que je t'inflige._

_Avant toute chose, sache que tu n'es en rien coupable de ma fuite. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher. Estime-toi même heureux, car le suicide m'avait semblé être la meilleure option pendant un long moment. Tu peux m'en vouloir. Hais moi. Oublie moi. Car je ne reviendrais pas._

_La raison de cette fugue est bien simple : dès que tu me vois vaciller, faire un pas hésitant, je te vois souffrir. Tu te sens encore coupable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je te veux heureux, et avec moi à tes côtés, c'est impossible. Tu auras beau sourire, faire l'idiot comme tu le fais si bien, je distingue ces larmes que tu caches sans arrêt. Alors promets-moi que tu seras heureux. Je n'ai aucune crainte à partir car voilà bien longtemps que tu es ma seule attache à cette ville. Izaya-san était au courant, avant que tu ne te le demandes cependant, y a-t-il seulement quelque chose qu'il ignore ? Je lui en suis reconnaissante car il est celui qui une fois de plus m'a aidée, alors je t'en supplie, ne le hais plus. Il est quelqu'un que j'estime beaucoup._

_Peut-être nous reverrons-nous dans une dizaine d'années, mais ne m'attends pas. Refais ta vie. Si à mon retour j'apprends que tu n'es toujours pas heureux, crois-moi, ça va barder pour toi !_

_Je t'aime, et c'est pour cette raison que je pars._

_Ta bien-aimée, _

_Saki. »_

Bruit de papier froissé. Coup violent dans le mur du studio. Sanglots. Désespoir. Souffrance. Plus une larme. Juste de la colère. De la haine. De la rage pure.

-Izaya... Tu es un homme mort.

Kida venait juste de revenir de sa sortie avec ses amis de lycée, Mikado et Anri. Il n'allait plus au lycée, mais avait finalement décidé, avec Saki, de revenir dans ce quartier qui les avait réunis.

L'appartement était désert. De bonne humeur, le jeune homme en conclut que son âme sœur était partie se promener. Mais il y avait quelque chose de louche, et il le sentait. Et, sur la table basse, il vit une enveloppe qui lui était adressée. C'était l'écriture de Saki, pas de doute là-dessus. Redoutant le pire (pourquoi écrirait-on une lettre à la personne avec qui on habitait?), Kida déglutit et lut le mot de celle qui partagea sa vie tout ce temps. Il aurait juré entendre quelque chose se briser en lui. Sa respiration fut coupée, il ne pouvait plus penser. De ce texte, une seule phrase ressortait.

« _Izaya-san était au courant » « il est celui qui une fois de plus m'a aidée »._

Bien évidemment. Cet enfoiré était au courant. C'était peut-être même son idée. Ce tordu utilisait une fois encore Saki comme une pièce de son jeu géant, et elle obéissait docilement. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Pas cette fois. On n'allait pas lui voler une fois encore ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Il allait sortir quand le son de la télé, que Saki n'avait pas pris la peine d'éteindre, attira son attention.

Il s'agissait des informations. On distinguait un parc, de nuit, éclairé par les gyrophares des ambulances. « -Il s'agit du cinquième attentat à la bombe dans la ville de Tokyo en deux semaines. Les bombes font énormément de blessés, mais nous ne dénombrons aucun décès à ce jour. Selon la police, la guerre des gangs serait à l'origine de... »

-Fermez-la un peu, soupira le garçon en éteignant le téléviseur. Dès qu'il y avait un souci, les gangs étaient accusés. Mais les attentats, ce n'était pas les procédés habituels : le choix des victimes était trop aléatoire pour pouvoir cibler les adversaires.

Mais cette interruption de ses pensées lui avait permis de se calmer. Il était hors de question de se pointer chez Izaya et le menacer – il se ferait probablement descendre. Ou pire. Tourner en ridicule. En plus, c'était sûrement ce qu'Izaya attendait.

Kida s'assit sur le canapé en inspirant profondément.

-Bon, il n'est cependant pas du genre à mentir. Seulement, il détourne toujours les questions à son avantage... Je dois trouver ce que je dois lui demander. _Précisément_.

Des milliers de questions se pressaient dans son crâne. Pourquoi Izaya s'en prenait-il à lui ? Pourquoi avoir aidé Saki ? De quel droit se mêlait-il de la vie des autres ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ?

Trier. Trier. Pourquoi Saki était-elle vraiment partie ? Non, Izaya lui dirait qu'elle expliquait tout dans le lettre. Pourquoi lui ? Il lui répondrait qu'il n'était pas le seul avec qui Izaya jouait. Pourquoi se mêler des affaires des autres ? Parce que c'était amusant.

Kida soupira. Il n'y avait pas une seule question dont il ne pouvait prévoir la réponse. Il avait besoin d'aide. De quelqu'un d'amical et qui connaissait bien l'informateur.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oui, il savait exactement à qui demander.

Quittant cette fois pour de bon l'immeuble, il erra dans les rues. Où se cacheraient-ils ? Il était certain de les trouver rapidement. Où plutôt, qu'_ils_ le trouveraient.

-Oh, Kida-kun ! C'est bien toi ? Tu sors à une heure pareille ? Tu n'as pas peur, avec tous ces attentats...

Gagné. Ils étaient là.

-Karisawa-san, Yumasaki-san ! Je peux vous retourner la question... Même accompagnée, une femme ne devrait pas sortir ainsi.

Les voyant se regarder mutuellement, il étouffa un rire. Visiblement, aucun des deux ne considérait Erika comme une _femme_. Ce concept ne devait jamais les avoir effleurés.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes protégés ! Regarde, on a fait le plein de porte-bonheur !

Walker exhiba une dizaine de bouts de papiers sur lesquels les kanjis de « courage », « chance » et « bonheur » étaient inscrits.

-Et puis, et puis, si jamais ça ne suffit pas, peut-être que Sebastian**(1)** nous sauvera... J'aimerais tant qu'il me protège...

-Mais pourrait-il nous protéger de Kira ?**(2)**

Kida soupira. Une fois encore, il était perdu, les entendant débattre sur qui d'un majordome ou d'un cahier serait le plus fort. Il se mit à tendre l'oreille pour écouter les discussions des gens autour.

-Ouais, t'inquiète... La bibliothèque sera fermée, les étudiants seront chez eux... J'ai doublé la dose de poudre, mais ça devrait pas trop péter... Tant que les flics mettent ça sur le dos des gangs, on aura la paix... Cette ville va de nouveau plonger dans la terreur à 22h tapantes !

L'homme qui parlait était au téléphone, adossé contre un arbre, non loin de là. Un grand pull à capuche masquait ses formes et les traits de son visage. Alors comme ça, les terroristes allaient s'en prendre à la bibliothèque universitaire ? Kida fut tenté d'empêcher cet attentat, mais une autre idée germa dans son esprit.

-da-kun ? Hé, Kida-kun, tu es encore là ?

-Je crois qu'il s'est glissé dans un espace clos**(3)** et que seule son enveloppe charnelle est ici...

-Ah, excusez-moi, j'ai eu une absence.

-J'ai cru voir ça ! Tout va bien ? Tu es un peu pâle... Oh non ! Saki-chan va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

L'inquiétude sincère d'Erika toucha le jeune homme, et il ne put se résoudre à lui dire la vérité.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien. Dites, vous sauriez où je peux trouver Kadota-san ? J'aimerais lui parler...

Les deux otakus échangèrent un nouveau regard, inquiet, cette fois.

-Dotachin ? Euh, oui, viens, il était en train de travailler deux immeubles plus loin... Il fait le videur d'une soirée branchée.

-Il en a de la chance, quand même... Ça doit être cool ! Quoique, refuser l'entrée doit être dur. Tu te vois dire à Lelouch**(4)** ou à la Varia**(5)** qu'ils ne sont pas invités ?

Kida ignora encore une fois ce commentaire bourré de références inutiles. _Mais ils font quoi, __exactement, comme métier ? La dernière fois, Kadota-san refaisait le carrelage d'un restaurant... Et aujourd'hui ça. Sans parler d'eux deux. Où trouvent-ils les sous qu'ils dépensent sans cesse ?_

-Tiens, c'est ici. Vaudrait mieux éviter qu'on nous voie avec lui, tu comprends, alors on te laisse.

-D'ailleurs, Yumacchi, tu savais qu'il y avait un artbook en édition limitée de Final Fantasy qui sortait aujourd'hui au Sunshine ? Les premiers clients auraient apparemment un strap du personnage de leur choix offert ?

Entendant cette information, Yumasaki se précipita sans plus de cérémonie, et après s'être inclinée rapidement, Erika le suivit.

Kida entra dans le bâtiment. C'était l'un des restaurants les plus chics du coin. Une salle pouvait être louée pour diverses réceptions. Et, habillé dans un costume qui détonnait avec son look habituel, Kadota se trouvait devant la porte de ladite salle, une tablette dans la main.

-Em... Kadota-san ?

L'homme leva les yeux et jeta un regard surpris à Kida.

-Oui ? Il y a un problème ? Je doute que tu sois entré ici juste pour discuter un peu, non ?

-J'aurais aimé vous parler, mais... Vous êtes visiblement occupé. C'est pas grave, c'était pas si important.

L'air de chien battu du blond contredisait totalement ses paroles. Embarrassé, Kadota lui murmura.

-Je finis mon service dans vingt minutes, tu peux m'attendre dehors jusque là ? On ira discuter autour d'un café, d'accord ?

Soulagé, Kida accepta et sortit. Son air d'enfant fragile disparut dès lors qu'il franchit la porte. Se glissant dans la ruelle qui longeait le bâtiment, il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais appeler.

-Masaomi-kun ? C'est rare d'entendre ta douce voix m'appeler au milieu de la nuit.

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, et Kida n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Cet homme l'insupportait déjà, et il dut refréner son envie de raccrocher.

-Izaya-san. Saki est partie et elle m'a confiée que vous l'aviez aidée.

-C'est exact. Une belle preuve d'amour que cela.

-J'aimerais en discuter avec vous.

-Je m'en doutais. Au téléphone ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est approprié ?

-Bien sûr que non, je veux vous entendre dire la vérité de vive voix.

-Voyons, tu connais déjà la vérité, enfin ! Mais je serais ravi de répondre à tes questions... Mon petit pantin.

La fin de la phrase avait été murmurée, mais il était évident qu'Izaya voulait que Kida l'entende. Cette fois, il était sûr de prendre la bonne décision.

-Et bien, soit chez moi dans une heure ! Je vais demander à Namie de faire des gâteaux. Comment ça, tu refuses ? Je t'emploie, Namie, tu pourrais au moins me rendre service... Bon, d'accord, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu verse de l'arsenic dans mes muffins. Tant pis.

Nullement amusé par la scène, Kida répondit d'une voix froide.

-Aller à votre appartement ? Certainement pas. Je n'ai pas tant confiance que ça. Choisissons un endroit désert. La bibliothèque universitaire, à dix heures moins le quart ?

-J'aime ton sens de la précision, Masaomi-kun. D'accord. Et viens seul sinon j'appelle la police !

Dans un dernier gloussement enfantin, Izaya raccrocha le téléphone. Et ce fut à Kida de rire. D'abord un gloussement étouffé, ce devint peu à peu un éclat de rire cruel. Cet imbécile pensait que Kida allait venir pour le tabasser, hein ? Il s'imaginait l'avoir manipulé, cette fois encore ? Les rôles étaient inversés désormais. Kida était le marionnettiste et Izaya son Pinocchio. Quelle joie de savoir que le quartier serait débarrassé pour toujours du pire de ses habitants !

Entendant une porte claquer, il se reprit et récupéra sa mine d'enfant éploré.

-Kida ? Ah, t'es là. Te planques pas dans l'ombre, on dirait que tu vas sauter sur la première personne que tu croises pour lui piquer son sac. Sérieusement, viens, je t'offre un truc.

Kida suivit tranquillement l'ex carré bleu jusqu'au restaurant de Simon, le plus proche du coin. Une fois son cappuccino devant lui et s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait écouter, il se mit à raconter la disparition de Saki.

-Je suis désolé, Kida. Mais pour que tu veuilles m'en parler... Que voudrais-tu que j'y fasse. Je suis bien l'un des derniers à pouvoir la faire changer d'avis.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je dois parler à Izaya-san, mais... Vous savez comment il est. Il va détourner mes questions.

-Donc tu veux que je t'aide à trouver des questions auxquelles il ne pourra que répondre franchement ?

-Oui.

Kadota ferma les yeux et réfléchit un instant.

-Quel genre de choses veux-tu lui demander ?

-Pourquoi il s'en prend à moi ? Pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas de manipuler mes proches ? Quand va-t-il me laisser tranquille ?

Alors que le garçon serrait les poings et que Kadota avait définitivement l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose sans oser, Simon s'approcha.

-Oh, mauvaise humeur, pas bien ! Mauvaise humeur donne faim. Prenez des sushis. Sushis combler l'appétit. Et si tu ne trouves pas de réponse, Kida, alors c'est que tes questions ne sont pas bonnes ! Mangez des sushis, réponses toujours bonnes !

N'ajoutant rien de plus, il ramassa la tasse vide de Kadota et s'éloigna après avoir déposé la liste des sushis disponibles sur la table.

-Simon a raison. Écoute, tu vas te fâcher, mais je pense que tu ne t'interroge pas sur ce qu'il faut... Ah, si Karisawa et Yumasaki étaient là... Eux n'ont aucun souci pour dire ce qu'ils pensent, même quand c'est gênant !

-Ne pas me poser les bonnes questions... Comment ça ?

Kida était perdu. Comment pourrait-il ne pas se demander ce qu'il fallait ?

-Toutes tes questions... Elles concernaient toutes Izaya, pas une seule Saki en particulier. Pas un seul « où est-elle ? ». Maintenant, répond à ma question, d'accord ? Pourquoi être revenu à Ikebukuro, malgré la présence d'Izaya ? Sa seule existence aurait du te pousser à protéger Saki de lui. Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

_Pour Mikado. Pour Anri_. Voilà ce que Kida aurait dû répondre. C'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas la vérité.

-J'aimais... La vie que j'avais ici. Même avec Izaya-san qui me manipulait... C'est une vie que je chérissais. Ailleurs, avec Saki, il me manquait quelque chose.

_Il me manquait quelqu'un_.

-Tu sais, Izaya a toujours été un tordu. Dans le genre, vraiment tordu. Kishitani serait mieux placé que moi pour t'en parler parce qu'ils étaient plus proches, mais disons qu'Izaya n'a jamais vraiment su exprimer ses sentiments comme il fallait. Regarde Mikage**(6)**, par exemple. Il l'appréciait vraiment et la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais fait pour elle est de lui rappeler qu'elle avait voulu se suicider et qu'il l'avait sauver. En réalité, je pense que quand il harcèle les gens, c'est un moyen pour lui de prouver son attachement... Un autre exemple. Il passe son temps à fuir et éviter Shizuo. Alors à ton avis, pourquoi continue-t-il à le provoquer ? En plus, s'il voulait vraiment le tuer, il aurait réussi depuis longtemps. Que... ? Kida ? Ça va ?

Le garçon venait de se lever d'un bond. Les paroles de Kadota résonnaient en lui.

-L'heure ? Quelle heure est-il ?!

-Neuf heures trente... Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait quelque chose que je dois absolument empêcher ! Merci pour la boisson !

Il se rua à l'extérieur, bousculant un ou deux passants. Il avait une demie-heure pour arriver à la bibliothèque, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du quartier. Il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Il avait le souffle court, ses jambes étaient douloureuses, mais la force qui l'animait ne prenait pas en compte ces facteurs. Rien ne l'arrêterais.

Parce que... Parce que... Parce qu'Ikebukuro sans Izaya, parce que Masaomi sans Izaya, c'était impensable ! Il devait arriver à l'heure !

Enfin, la bibliothèque. L'horloge indiquait dix heures moins une. A l'une des fenêtres, on distingua une figure éclairée par un écran de téléphone. Celui de Kida vibra aussitôt. Sans s'arrêter de courir, il le sortit et décrocha.

« -C'est méchant de me poser un lapin, Masaomi-kun !

-Sors... de là... Bombe... Bibliothèque !

-Comment ? Je n'entends rien de ce que tu racontes ! Tu es en train de courir ? Pas la peine de te précipiter, je peux encore attendre un peu.

-Sors... D'ICI ! »

Mais à peine Kida eut-il prononcé ces mots que l'aiguille des minutes passa à l'horizontale, associée à une déflagration bien plus puissante que celles des précédents attentats.

_« J'ai doublé la dose de poudre, mais ça devrait pas trop péter... »_

Les vitres des bâtiments alentours avaient toutes volé en éclat.

* * *

**1)**Sebastian Michaelis, ce diable de majordome de Black Butler**  
2)**Kira, le terrible tueur en série de la série Death Note**  
3)**Les espaces clos sont des zones crées par le subconscient d'Haruhi Suzumiya dans lesquelles le temps est arrêté, dans la série La mélancolie d'Haruhi Suzumiya**  
4)**Lelouch, personnage principal de la série Code Geass, qui a une personnalité...Euh...Disons qu'à certains moment, tuer n'est pour lui pas un souci.**  
5)**La Varia est une équipe d'assassin de la famille mafieuse Vongola dans le manga Reborn. **  
6)**Vous ne connaissez probablement pas Mikage qui n'intervient que plus tard dans le light novel. Elle était au lycée en même temps qu'Izaya et tenta de se suicider, ce qu'il empêcha avec tout son tact habituel (comme la jeune fille du début de la série dont j'ai oublié le nom... Enfin, il ne la sauve pas vraiment, elle, bref). Depuis lors, elle s'est mise à le suivre partout et il y a quelques indices suggérant qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre eux. Pour la petite anecdote, elle est désormais la professeur d'art martiaux des jumelles Orihaha.

Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre plutôt long ! Le suivant, du point de vue de Kida, sera relativement plus court, et clora cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Vous l'avez voulu ? Le voilà ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires, pour avoir mis cette histoire en favori, pour vous être abonné ; vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureuse à chaque fois que je jetais un coup d'oeil à mes mails.

Voici donc la conclusion, bien plus courte, de cette histoire, du POV de Kida ! [Et bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :p]

* * *

Chapitre second : Vérités.

La foule fixa le bâtiment sans bouger un court instant, puis se mit à courir, prise de panique. Comme si vous alliez éviter le drame maintenant qu'il était fait ! Je n'avais pas cessé de courir, il était hors de question que j'arrête maintenant. Collant mon oreille au téléphone, je n'entendis plus rien. La déflagration devait avoir réduit en poussière le sien. _Et peut-être même son corps, par la même occasion..._

Je secouais la tête. Hors de question que je me laisse aller à de telles pensées. Pas maintenant. La porte, enfin.

De toute évidence, le rez-de-chaussée avait été en partie épargné. J'entrais par la porte que mon... Qu'était-il pour moi ? Qu'importe. Qu'Izaya avait laissée ouverte et je gravis l'escalier en toute vitesse.

Comme souvent après une explosion, les flammes dévoraient l'endroit. Et quoi de mieux qu'une bibliothèque pour brûler ? Des années d'ouvrages faisaient office de combustible, attisant le feu encore et encore. La fumée me piquait les yeux, me prenait à la gorge. A quelle fenêtre avais-je aperçu la lueur de son écran ? Encore un peu plus loin... Plus loin...

Les yeux noyés de larmes à cause de la fumée, je tentais de repérer Izaya. Quelqu'un à l'extérieur cria « Appelez une ambulance ! Regardez ! Il y a quelqu'un dans le bâtiment ! Il va se tuer ! » J'eus un léger sourire. Comme si ma mort importait.

Soudain, un bruit attira mon attention. Une bibliothèque avait basculé le long du mur, et les livres glissaient un à un, causant ce bruit qui m'avait fait sursauté. Et ils s'entassaient tous sur...

Voyant soudain le bras dépassant de cette pile de papier, je me figeais. Un filet de sang descendait le long du membre jusqu'à la main, crispée sur un téléphone à clapet dont l'écran avait été arraché.

Soudain, mes jambes répondirent de nouveau. Je dégageai tant que possible le corps.

Sa tête avait été heurtée par l'étagère et il saignait abondamment, mais de toute évidence, il n'avait pas été directement touché par l'explosion. Entendez par là qu'il était en un seul morceau.

-Izaya... San ?

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure. La peur me tordait l'estomac. Encore une fois, j'allais perdre quelqu'un qui m'était cher... Et tout ça par ma faute.

-Masa..O...Mi...

Ses yeux s'étaient entrouverts et les commissures de ses lèvres s'étiraient en un faible sourire. Le visage noyé de larmes, ma main enveloppant la sienne, je lui murmurais, comme si je ne voulais pas être entendu.

-Tiens bon. Une ambulance va arriver d'ici peu, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. C'est de ma faute, je suis désolé, je savais très bien que ça allait exploser, pardonne moi...

-Alors... Quittes... M'interrompit-il doucement dans un souffle très faible.

Il parvint à soulever son bras jusqu'à poser ses doigts sur ma joue, et, vaincu par la toxicité de la fumée, je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, tout ce que je vis était blanc. Le plafond était blanc. Les murs étaient blancs. Les habits de la personne à côté de moi étaient blancs.

-Ah, vous êtes réveillé ? Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, hier soir ! Un peu plus et vous inhaliez trop de vapeurs pour qu'on puisse vous sauver. Une chance que les secours soient arrivés à temps...

La machine à côté de moi émettait régulièrement des bips agaçants. Soudain, alors que je me remémorais les événements de la veille, elle s'emballa et l'infirmière se tourna vers moi, inquiète.

-Et... L'homme qui était avec moi ? Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il... Non, il ne peut pas... Il allait bien, il était vivant ! Où est-il ?

-Calmez-vous ! On se calme ! Doucement... Il est vivant. Il a même été autorisé à sortir après avoir été en observation toute la nuit. D'ailleurs...

Elle sembla hésiter un instant. Les battements frénétiques de mon cœur s'apaisèrent peu à peu. Alors il était vivant... Je ne pouvais y croire. J'avais réussi...

-Il y a un problème ?

Elle semblait encore torturée pour une raison que j'ignorais, mais j'étais curieux.

-Et bien... Il m'a demandé de vous donner cette lettre, mais... Je devais attendre au moins deux heures après son départ pour vous donner ça... Il a dit « Pour être sûr qu'il ne me rattrape pas. »

Voyant l'enveloppe qu'elle me tendait, je pris peur une fois de plus. La même enveloppe que celle de Saki... Il l'avait probablement choisie volontairement. L'écriture ressemblait d'ailleurs à celle de Saki, même si je pouvais voir que quelques traits différaient. Ce type avait un sens de l'humour tordu. Il s'était arrangé pour que je devine le contenu de la lettre sans même la lire.

Dès que je pris le papier, l'infirmière s'en alla pour me laisser lire en paix.

« _Masaomi-kun,_

_Si tu lis ceci, je ne suis plus là. Haha, bon, tu as déjà lu quelque chose comme ça, alors je passe les détails._

_Tu voulais des réponses, non ? Je ne suis qu'un lâche alors je préfère les coucher sur papier plutôt que de les dire en face. En plus, ça me laisse une certaine marge de temps..._

_La raison pour laquelle j'ai aidé Saki-chan est un peu ridicule... Elle m'a surpris dans un moment de faiblesse (bon, d'accord, j'étais totalement saoul) et m'a imploré de l'aider. Elle disait que c'était pour ton bien... J'ai trouvé le principe de l'éloigner de toi plutôt intéressant, et je dois reconnaître que oui, j'étais même vraiment heureux de la savoir à l'autre bout du pays. Cela dit, si tu veux toujours savoir où elle est, tu trouveras cette information au bas de la lettre._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je me suis toujours attaqué à toi plus qu'aux autres (Shizu-chan étant la seule exception). En réalité, tu étais le plus divertissant de mes pions... Il arrivait même que je ne puisse prédire ce que tu allais faire. Et puis peu à peu, tu es devenu mon jouet préféré... Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai toujours entretenu une relation étrange avec les humains. Je m'étais juré de ne pas avoir d'intérêt pour un individu particulier, mais on dirait bien que j'ai failli. Et je dois bien admettre que tes expressions énervées quand je me mêlais de ta vie y sont pour quelque chose._

_Avoir laissé Saki-chan se faire blesser fut ma plus grossière erreur. A partir de cet instant, je sus que je ne jouerais plus de la même façon. Je considère donc que nous sommes désormais quittes, alors tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Saki-chan avait raison – ton air désespéré est la chose la plus difficile au monde à confronter. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu te sentiras encore coupable même si je ne t'en veux pas, et je refuse à mon tour de voir ces yeux bouleversés._

_Le message est plutôt clair, non ? Ce n'est pas un au revoir, Masaomi-kun, mais bien un adieu. Prend soin de toi._

_Ton informateur préféré _

_Izaya._

_PS : L'adresse de Saki-chan : __060-8611_ _Sapporo-shi Nishi-ku 8-52_

_PPS : Merci d'être venu me sauver, ça m'a touché bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. »_

Alors Saki était à Sapporo... Oui, une ville assez grande pour elle qui aimait le monde. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus. Cet enfoiré s'enfuyait... Il me laissait seul, une fois encore. Je refusais de me faire abandonner deux fois en deux jours. Débranchant les appareils mesurant ma pression et mon rythme cardiaque, j'ouvris la porte et courus en direction de la sortie avant qu'une infirmière ne réalise que je m'échappai. Je manquais une marche et donc de m'effondrer, mais je me rattrapai à la rampe. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je ne savais si c'était dû à la course ou à autre chose.

Poussant des deux mains le battant de la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur, je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

Mais à peine eus-je fais deux mètres que des bras m'enserraient pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. J'allais me débattre, mais...

-Alors comme ça, Masaomi-kun cherche à rattraper quelqu'un ?

Je me retournai, les yeux écarquillés. Emmitouflé dans son habituel manteau à col en fourrure, Orihara Izaya me regardait avec un air amusé.

-Où cours-tu donc comme ça ?

-Mais... L'infirmière a dit... La lettre...

-Oh, ça ? Disons qu'elle a accepté de jouer à mon jeu...

La surprise était telle que mes jambes cédèrent. Étouffant un rire, celui qui fut mon pire ennemi raffermit son étreinte pour me garder debout.

-Tu es peut-être sorti un peu trop tôt... Viens, je te ramène à ta chambre.

-Izaya-san ?

-Pitié, Izaya suffira, tu n'aurais qu'à prétendre que c'est du mépris**(1)**.

-Iza...Ya. Tu... Tu vas rester à Ikebukuro, hein ?

Il eut à son tour un hoquet de surprise, et ses joues rosirent un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ? Bien évidemment, je ne compte pas quitter ma cour de récréation si vite ! Et puis j'ai une attache à cette ville que je ne peux abandonner. Une idée de qui ça peut-être ?

Et il se pencha soudain vers moi, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à moi de prendre des couleurs, mais je me contentais de sourire et répondit avant de lui rendre son baiser.

-Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée sur la question, oui...

* * *

**1.**L'absence de titre honorifique tel que san, kun, chan, etc. est une très grande familiarité qu'on ne s'autorise que si on connait très bien la personne (ami d'enfance, petit frère/soeur) soit quand on traite la personne avec mépris (donc sans titre élevant la personne au dessus de soi)

Et voilà qui se conclut bien ! Bien que je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de ce couple, j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire cet fic. Pour la petite anecdote, ce chapitre est POV de Kida car j'ai commencé à l'écrire... Et ai ensuite réalisé que le chapitre 1 était à la 3è personne -_-' mais bon...

Si vous avez une idée d'histoire et que vous voulez que je l'écrive (ce sera un one ou two shot), n'hésitez pas à poster une review ! Après tout, c'est ainsi que cette histoire est née...

Matta ne !


End file.
